


Autumn Is The Worst (Subjectively)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black Hermione Granger, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short one shot in which Draco and Hermione meet in university at one of the neighbouring cafés when they both realise they’re skipping the same class.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Autumn Is The Worst (Subjectively)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Dramione fic, so I apologise if they're out of character. I'm open to constructive criticism and I hope you like it! It's just a short one shot!

It was Autumn, subjectively the best time of the year. The streets became painted in orange and yellow, and the wind began to bite at faces and mess up hair. But it was also subjectively the worst time of year to try and make your way over to a coffee shop to skip a class. 

Hermione was speed walking through the pavements of her University’s campus, trying to make it to Beanies to get some lunch and study in peace, instead of going to her class as scheduled. Rare behaviour for her, but she hadn’t gotten to eat all day due to a serious of unfortunate mis happenings. 

First, her phone wasn’t plugged in overnight, so it had no battery, thus, no alarm went off to wake her up. Then, her favourite pants ripped as she struggled to put them on; and when she was going to make her breakfast, she had zero milk. And now, she was skipping a class because she couldn’t start her day without caffeine. 

The wind was particularly inconvenient today, it nipped at her cheeks, tossed her scarf back and forth, and was making her hair blow forwards, blocking her eyesight every few seconds. 

She swung the café door open and sighed heavily, making her shoulders slouch and her head hang low for a moment. She straightened back up and made a beeline to the counter, conversing minimally with the barista, she didn’t hate them, she just had little to no patience left and didn’t want to snap at someone working minimum wage. 

She sat down in a nearby booth and waited for her order, the seat was cold, yet the windows showed that the café had a clear condensation problem, you couldn’t see outside but you could draw on the windows, or just leave marks with your lazy shoulders, which is what Hermione did. 

Other than Hermione and a few random café patrons, the place was surprisingly quiet. Hermione figured she disturbed the peace by barging open and being dramatic, but nobody seemed to be mad directly at her for it. 

It stayed peaceful for quite some time until the bell rang once more, the door opened, and a gush of wind from outside made the place momentarily chilly. Instinctively, Hermione’s eyes followed the sound, and saw the platinum blonde boy that she had grown to be quite annoyed of. He was a teacher’s pet, always sucking up to Professors and correcting students left and right. In fact, she got paired up with him once and when she said her piece on the topic, he had to nerve to ask her “Is that all you have to say?”. He clearly looked down on everyone else because of his intelligence. Hermione knew she was smart but at least she didn’t use it as a device to belittle others. 

Draco could undoubtedly feel her eyes burning into his back, he pried his eyes away from his cell phone, meeting her lazy glare. He quickly looked back at his phone, his skin turning the slightest shade of pink, making him look more human instead of some pale corpse that got posed in a museum. 

Hermione’s coffee came to her table shortly after, she continued to sit there and stare through the window that she couldn’t even see through, her mind clearly somewhere else, until she heard a chair slide in front of her. She looked up and saw Draco awkwardly smiling at her. 

“I just noticed that you were here, and I was wondering if you wanted some company?” He said meekly. 

“Why? Do you need someone stupid to hang with so you can feel better about yourself?” She had no patience today; she wasn’t going to bring any for the guy she considered her arch nemesis. 

“What? No. I just wanted to say hi. What makes you think I believe you’re stupid? You’re incredibly smart.”

“Because all you do is correct other people and say garbage like ‘Is that all you have to say’ and act like you’re better than everyone.” She rushed, muddling words together in anger. 

“Wait do you think I hate you because of when we partnered up for that class activity? I’m really sorry if it came across wrong…”

“How else could that have come across as?”

“I asked because you’re extremely intelligent and I like hearing you talk…” 

“What?”

“I like hearing you talk. You’re smart in every class and I like hearing you talk. Want me to say it again?”  
“No, no, no…”

He giggles.

“Speaking of class, why are you skipping today’s?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Draco.”

“This morning was getting on my nerves, so I just wanted breakfast.”

“Not a fan of the wind either, huh?”

“No, it messes up my hair.”

This time Hermione giggles, something she thought she wouldn’t be doing today. Then she decided to try and make today a bit better, maybe it won’t be so bad if she puts in the effort to make it good. She never really had a good impression of Draco in her head, but maybe she just needs to talk to him. 

“Draco, if you’re down, would you wanna skip the rest of today’s classes in favour of just… hanging out?”

“I don’t think I have anything more important today. I’d love to.”


End file.
